


The Hogwarts girls enjoy the Rape Toilet

by ASpellofDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shame, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpellofDreams/pseuds/ASpellofDreams
Summary: There's a new toilet in Hogwarts. A rape toilet. Girls should enter at their own risk, because boys can do what they like there. All the girls are talking about it.Ginny Weasley decides to try it out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 29





	The Hogwarts girls enjoy the Rape Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> Rape is a very serious subject, hence I would request anyone who finds it triggering to please avoid the story. 
> 
> This is only a dark fantasy. I do hope only those who might enjoy it will read it.
> 
> Please do leave your comments - comments mean everything for a new writer like me.

It was the start of the fifth year, and there was a new rumour going on in Hogwarts. Ginny didn't know whether to believe it or not, but all the other girls were whispering about it. She went to the one person who seemed to have all the answers every time - Hermione Granger.

She caught Hermione early one morning, having breakfast without Harry and Ron. That was good, because this wasn't something the girls were going to discuss in front of boys.

“Hey Hermione, good morning.”

“Good morning Ginny. Something’s got you bothered - what is it?”

“Well…..have you heard the new rumour going around?”

“You’ve got to be more specific.”

“The one about ……..ahem, the toilet.”

Hermione’s dark eyebrows came together in a frown and she put down the spoon with which she had been eating her cereal. She stared at Ginny primly for a moment before answering.

“Yes, I have heard the rumours about it, and no, I don't think it’s right for you to be exploring something like this, Ginny.”

“Oh, come on, Hermione. Don't be such a prude. It’s just something I’m interested in. Nobody seems to know how to get in.”

“It’s a rape toilet, Ginny. Just think about that for a minute. A rape toilet. Girls can enter it to relieve themselves, and any boy who happens to be inside can do what they like with those girls. I’m sorry, I find the whole concept abhorrent. I’m shocked Professor Dumbledore allowed it.”

“Well, I’m not saying I’m going to do anything about, I just want to see what’s actually happening.”

“It’s not really up to you, is it, Ginny? Once you’re inside, you don't get to make any choices until the boys use you and throw you out.”

Maybe Hermione didn't realise it, but she was giving Ginny more and more reasons to want to use the toilet, not avoid it. Ginny pressed on with her questions.

“Are you sure you don't know how I can use it? I’ll just use it to pee, I promise.”

Hermione pursed her lips.

“Well, you’ve got to look somewhere around the room of requirement, thats what I’ve heard. Apparently, if you really want to use it - and not all the girls want to use, I’ve spoken to Parvati and Lavender, they’re refusing to use it - but if a girl really wants to use it, then she’ll find it somewhere near the room of requirement. So I guess that’s where you can start.”

“Thanks Hermione!”

Hermione Granger couldn't help but stare sadly at her friend as she walked off, a slight spring in her step.

***

Ginny didn't know exactly where the Room of Requirement was, or even if she would be able to find it, but she did know the general area to look for. She had been searching for around ten minutes when she came across someone who might be able to guide her. 

It was Hannah Abbot walking towards her, but not in a state Ginny had ever seen her before. Her face was flushed red, and her hair was more ruffled than usual. She was carrying her sweater in her hands, and her white blouse was rumpled and crumpled. A good portion of the right half of her skirt was ripped off, showing her calves, and she clutched the fabric of the skirt in her fists. It was ripped enough that Ginny could see the lower edges of Hannah’s pink panties which she was wearing underneath.

Her eyes opened in surprise when she saw Ginny, and she tried adjusting her appearance, trying to cover her thigh with the sweater.

“Oh, hello there Ginny. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Hi Hannah. I…um….I guess you were in the that toilet everyone’s been talking about?”

Hannah blushed, looking bashful. “Yes, well, I’d been hearing so much about it, I thought I’d take a look. It seems to be getting popular. But Ginny Weasley? Really? You’re a good girl, Ginny. I didn't think you’d want to try something like it.”

Ginny squirmed. “Oh, I’m just going to see, you know. I just want a pee. I’m not going to actually do anything.”

Hannah looked at her knowingly. “No girl goes there for just a pee, dear. It’s a rape toilet after all. But you go ahead and use it if you want to. I’m no one to judge. For myself,” and here Hannah grinned at Ginny “it was exactly what I needed after a long, hard week.” She crossed her arms in front, no longer bothering to hide her torn lower garment. 

Ginny felt the excitement building within her. “I guess I’ll check it out. Where is it?”

“Take the left into the corridor. You’ll know it when you see it.”

She thanked Hannah, and took the left into the corridor that Hannah had just exited.

The signs could not have been more obvious

There was a board with ‘Girls’ written on it on the top of a wooden door, which clearly led inside. But the door itself was half open, and the scene that greeted her as she approached clearly showed it was different from other toilets she had used in the past. 

Angelina Johnson was crouched at the entrance of the toilet, buck naked, on her knees, looking up imploringly at a boy who stood just behind the door, keeping it half open. The boy was well built, but wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, so Ginny couldn't make out who it was. Actually, he was wearing only a Guy Fawkes mask, nothing else. He was laughing at Angelina, with her clothes and undergarments in his hands, masturbating himself with her panties. 

Angelina and Ginny’s eyes met as she approached, and Angelina instinctively covered her tits with both her hands. She looked at the ground in shame, and said beseechingly “Please. Just give it back.”

The boy saw Ginny, and clearly liked what he saw. He threw Angelina’s black panties in her face, and she immediately got up and put it on. Ginny couldn't help but admire her bare legs and buttocks, which were facing her. She felt a shiver, seeing Angelina’s topless back. The boy tossed her bra, and Angelina put that on as well.

He spoke to Ginny then. “Oi, new to the toilet, are you?”

Ginny wasn't sure how to answer. “Um, yeah. I just want a pee, that’s it.”

The boy jeered and inclined his head towards Angelina. “Yeah, thats what this one was saying. That was one hour ago. We really had fun with her. Now we know why girls take so long in the washroom.” He guffawed at his own joke, Angelina’s face burning with shame as she buttoned her blouse and skirt and walked off, head down, not looking at Ginny. The boy made way for Ginny as she entered. 

The scene that greeted her eyes was straight out of a perverted horror novel. This was a girls bathroom, so there were only cubicles, five of them - except there were no doors on the first two cubicles. Everything that was happening inside could be viewed by anyone in the vicinity. Of the remaining three toilets, even the walls had been taken off, so that it formed a communal relieving area, where girls could sit side by side and pee in the commodes.

There was a group of four girls standing next to the sink, observing a fifth one getting butt fucked in one of the cubicles. That girl had been allowed to keep her blouse on, but her skirt and panties lay on the toilet floor. She clutched the cubicle doors with both hands as a boy, again wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, took his pleasure from her bottom.

A senior girl, wearing a pure white robe that covered her whole body and a veil that covered her face, approached her. She took her in for a moment, and then said “I will only ask this once, as this is a part of the rules. Are you sure you want this?”

Ginny thought for a moment, then nodded.

The senior girl nodded to herself. “The safe word is Octopus. You understand what a safe word is?”

Ginny nodded again.

“If you feel uncomfortable, say it and you will be let go. Now go and wait for your turn with the other girls. If a boy selects you then you get a turn.”

Ginny went to the group of waiting girls, who gave her frosty looks as she joined them. They were all seniors from different houses, so she didn't know any of them very well. She couldn't help but feel that they were older, and, not to put too fine a point on it, more well developed than her. 

Two more boys entered the toilet at that moment - one was the original boy who had been teasing Angelina, but the other one was new. This new boy was much taller and muscular than his companion, and like his friend, was wearing only a mask.

They approached the group of waiting girls.

“Attention! Form a line!” the darker boy barked.

Ginny and the girls got into a line.

Just then the boy in the cubicle let go of the the girl who was getting fucked. She scrambled out, her face flushed with pleasure. He threw her skirt and panties at her, and she started putting them on, ready to leave. She was dripping openly between her legs. Ginny saw the look of satisfaction on her face again, and could feel herself getting wet downstairs. 

The boy who had just finished with her seated himself on the toilet, legs spread apart, his member now flaccid. She was itching to make it hard again. 

The boy who was standing next to her uttered his next command. 

“Start stripping. Skirts first.”

All the girls next to her started unbuttoning, but Ginny stood fast, hands not moving. She wanted to get selected, and she thought she knew how to take a shortcut.

The boy who had barked the order saw her not complying. He looked down on her. She met his eyes.

“What’s the problem, love? You want to keep that skirt on?”

“I came here for a pee, you pervert. Now bugger off.”

He took off his mask, and she realised it was Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin senior. That probably meant the others were Slytherin too.

He turned to his friends. “Oi! Looks like we got one with a bit of fight in her. Little Miss Prudey is here for a pee. What say we give her a good time lads?”

The other boy took off his mask too, and she realised it was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. He grinned at her. “The good Weasley girl. This is gonna be a treat.”

Blaise grabbed her roughly by the arm, while the other girls protested, wanted to be taken first, and roughly shoved her into the toilet.

“Oh, come on, she just got here, I’ve been waiting for twenty minutes!”

Marcus and Blaise formed a wall behind her, effectively becoming a door for the cubicle, although the other girls still had a good view. The third boy was still sitting with his legs spread, although she could see that his member was just starting to become a bit hard again. She felt a burst of excitement inside.

He took off his mask, and as she had expected, Draco Malfoy’s face looked at her.

His face was beautiful, handsome, and etched with the contempt that she had known so well over the years. It was the face of the family that had humiliated her own family time after time again. The son of the man who had humiliated her own father publicly.

And now she was going to let his hands touch her body.

She put on a distasteful expression on her face, although her stomach was fluttering with anticipation and she could feel her panties getting wet. Draco sneered at her.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't Ginny Weasley. Your father knows you’re here, getting pounded by me?”

He started playing with himself very lightly, and Ginny felt her breathing quickening. Marcus pushed her towards Malfoy, and she fell into his arms.

It was a very awkward position - she fell with her face onto his bare chest, and his arms caught her there. Her whole body was straight, her back arched, and she felt sure her bottom was staring up at Blaise and Marcus. Sure enough, she felt one of them feeling up her buttocks, as she looked up into Malfoy’s eyes.

He grinned - no, not grin, that look still screamed contempt - looked down at her with clear amusement, as his friends groped her. She felt sure he could see the desire in her eyes. He pulled her face up to kiss her.

She tried to resist, and it was glorious. His tongue pushed at her closed lips, sensing and pushing and sensing again, and then she opened up to him. His tongue probed her mouth, pushing her own aside, feeling her inside with complete control. She was his, and she felt herself give way as he had his way inside her mouth.

He broke the kiss, and looked down at her again. She was breathing heavily. She bared her teeth at him, the desire breaking through despite how much she tried to stop it. It didn't help that at that moment Blaise Zabini put his hand beneath her panties, and found her gushing down there.

“Fucking hell, Draco! This one’s wet as all hell. We can fuck her right now itself, don't need any lubricant.”

Draco sneered, grabbing her breasts and groping her hard, looking into her eyes without shame, daring her to challenge him. 

“Bitch,” he said, taking care to say the abusive word slowly, looking her in the eye, letting her know what he thought of her. She had nothing to say - she just stared into his eyes as he continued to grope, shame and desire burning her face redder than her hair.

One of the boys behind started dry humping her arse, and Malfoy took that assignal to put his hands below her blouse, feeling her up where no boy should be touching her. Her mother had spoken to her about not letting boys touch her there, but she found that she was powerless to stop Malfoy. She wanted this.

She looked down at his crotch, and she saw that he was rock hard. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him - he was watching her.

“Like what you see, bitch?” he whispered.

He grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her face down on his crotch. Her lips opened at the right moment, and before she knew it, she was giving him a blowjob. Actually, it felt more like he was taking it from her than she was giving him - he just did not let go of the back of her head, and kept pushing her head up and down, up and down, up and down. She came up gasping for air a few seconds later, once Malfoy let her go.

“Come on,” he said, looking at Blaise. “Take off her skirt and panties.”

She knew fighting them was useless, but gave a few flails of her legs as she was stripped, which only earned her a few guffaws from the boys. Her skirt was thrown on the floor, and Blaise held up her pink panties for all the world to see. 

“Feeling pretty in pink, Weasley?”

She said nothing.

Malfoy took that moment to rip the front of her blouse with both his hands, eliciting a gasp from her. He was feasting his eyes on her brassiere.

His eyes were getting glazed over, the excitement clear in them, as if his rock hard penis was not indication enough. He was breathing deeply, and took a moment to compose himself before looking at her.

She gave him an expression that was equal parts repugnance and excitement, an acceptance of her dark desire, and it only seemed to excite him more. They were both implicitly accepting whatever he was going to do to her now. 

“Come on,” he said, patting his open lap. “Squat and do your business.”

She hopped onto his lap, squatting on his legs, bare from the waist down, not caring how it looked. She looked into his eyes.

“Come on, Weasley,” Draco breathed. “That’s what you came here for, right? Go on, have a pee.”

She looked at him, wanting support, not willing to do it without him. And she saw how excited he was. The desire in his eyes. She spread her legs just that inch more, and he moaned with anticipation, walking himself uncontrollably.

And she let go. She held his face in her hands, and she felt the sweet relief of pressure releasing from her bowels as she kissed him and he kissed her back. It was downright, dirty, shameful. It was sin. And it was so, so sweet. 

She let go after the a moment, and the smell of urine and precum hit her nostrils. It only served to excite her more.

She looked into Malfoy’s eyes, and they both knew what was going to happen next. 

She got up, taking the position that the girl before her has taken. Malfoy got into position behind her, grazing her butthole with his penis. 

She turned back to look at him, the excitement palpable in her eyes, and he slowly inserted himself inside her.

He wasn't slow for long - in only a few moment he had built up speed and lust, and Ginny found that both she and he were groaning in a manner that, if someone had been standing with no view of the stall, might have made them think they were animals.

“Fuck!” Malfoy shouted. “This. is. so. good.”

Ginny kept her head down like an obedient girl, and in a moment he had finished inside her butthole. She continued to quiver from her excitement for a moment, wrapped in hs arms, before she stopped. 

Exhausted, panting, Malfoy sat down on the toilet seat, giving Ginny a look of pure lust. Even though he was spent. 

She smiled at him, gave him a peck on the lips, and slowly walked out naked from the cubicle. She slowly dressed herself and walked out, the confidence radiating from her very clear. 


End file.
